The present invention relates to a selective caller receiver which is used in an individual selective call radio communication system.
Such a portable selective caller receiver is used when a user carrying the selective caller receiver wishes to contact a party on a voice or signal basis by sending a calling signal in the form of radio waves to the party. For the purpose of reducing the consumption current of the selective caller receiver, the selective caller receiver employs an intermittent reception system which only supplies a current to the entire selective caller receiver when a group to which the user belongs is called.
As users, demands for such a selective caller receiver are diversified, development has recently been directed to making various sorts of selective call receivers having multiple functions. Meanwhile, such users diversified demands actually will require service and manufacturing companies supplying the selective caller receivers to users to expend a lot of cost and labor in the management and adjustment of the selective caller receivers.
For example, in a so-called test mode in which its own selective calling number is confirmed or a receiving unit is adjusted, an exclusive jig comprising a special pin must be mounted on the receiving unit to display the selective calling number allocated to it or to release battery saving operation. That is, it is required that its own selective calling number, etc. be previously written in a ROM incorporated in the selective caller receiver, the exclusive jig be inserted into the selective caller receiver to operate a switch and thereby release the battery saving operation, the selective caller receiver be adjusted or the functions thereof be confirmed.
Such a prior art selective caller receiver as mentioned above, however, has had such a problem that, since the exclusive jig is required to set the selective caller receiver in the test mode, the selective caller receiver cannot be set in the test mode without the jig. Further, since the jig inserting work is required in addition to the data writing operation to the ROM, the work involved becomes complicated, requiring a lot of time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a selective caller receiver which can solve the above problems in the prior art and can facilitate easy setting of a test mode and easy adjustment and management without using an exclusive jig.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, the above object is attained by providing a selective caller receiver which comprises a memory for storing therein test mode setting data, a control switch for causing data writing to the memory and setting of a test mode, and control means for analyzing the data read out from the memory through the operation of the control switch and when determining the presence of the test mode, for releasing battery saving operation and setting the selective caller receiver in the test mode, whereby the setting of the test mode can be simplified.